The Spy
by Starpool2
Summary: She was the perfect spy, nobody knew she existed. She was hidden, emotionless, and fit with the Axis perfectly. The one thing they didn't count on was love getting in the way. Set during WW2.
1. Planning

**This story takes place in the 2p world. It is one of my better plots, however, it contains 2pNyo!talia Girl America, she is America's Twin sister, if you have read some of my other Hetalia stories you might know her, her human name is Kayla.**

 **Yes I know it doesn't say 2p!talia in the summary, this is simply a test to see if more people would show up if it wasn't there contrary to if it was.**

 **This takes place in WW2.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

You might not know me, but I am important, at least that's what my brother keeps telling me. He seems to think that I play a big part in winning this war, what that part is, I may never know.

"Dude sis, time to meet the Allies!" Shit. My brother's calling, well, if this plan works out, then I guess you will know me, sooner or later you will know me.

I walk out to my brother.

"It's time, hm?" I ask. He nods, I am the opposite of my brother, while he prefers to kill with quick deaths and talk excessively, I make my enemies die slowly in agony, and rarely talk. He may be a hero to some, but he couldn't get any job done with his attitude.

He takes me to some sort of meeting hall, in the centre is a long table with seven chairs, I assume one has been added recently for me. The room is painted beige, eck, a bland colour, could've been blood red, much better to help anyone focus. In the middle of the table is a vase of pink flowers... wait pink!? God knows any second player hates pink! I can already tell that this meeting will be a barrel of sunshine.

I look at my brother as he takes a seat, and sit beside him. Then the other nations start to enter, it seems this meeting wasn't a total waste after all, for there may yet be a good ally in the room. Soon everyone is seated, at the head of the table sits my brother, I beside him, obviously.

"All right." He starts. "I've finally brought the last element to help us win this stupid war."

All the nation's look at him expectantly, clearly knowing the supposed _plan._ I remain silent, hoping to get a good sense of the team before addressing them, but my brother has other plans.

"Meet my sister, she is the final element." He says, I scoff, these fools are all pieces in my plan! If given control for half a day I could win this war, but I sit back and decide to see how this plays out.

"Finally, a pretty face, aru." The weird ponytail man speaks, my brother gets protective, which is something I've learned to live with.

"You flirting with my sister?" He asks. Ponytail shakes his head.

"No, aru, I was just pointing out how nice it is to have a pretty face in here after staring at you idiots for the past two years, aru." He replies, then the man with the scarf speaks.

"I say we finally hear what America's so kolled 'plan' is, da?" He suggests, the others nod.

"I completely agree~!" The man who looks like a living cupcake smiles childishly, I can already tell there more to him than meets the eye, after all, the bastard raised me.

I roll my eyes, how on earth these idiots haven't already lost is beyond me, the other side must really be dumb if they're losing to these jackasses.

"Yes Allen, what is your plan, aru?" Ponytail asks. "My brother and his comrades Mustn't win, aru."

Ah that explains it, if one of them is Ponytail's brother then they must be dumbasses.

"Relax dude." My brother sighs. "With my sister here we can finally get on the inside, we both know that nobody but me, Ollie, Frenchie, and Mattie know she even exists."

I sigh, the only reason that they are the only ones who know me is because I made it so.

"Yes, it is true, we are the only ones who know that sis exists, what's that got to do with anything?" The second man with a ponytail in the room, or my other less of an idiot brother, responds.

"Because, she can like totally go and spy on the Axis!" Al yells, I decide to step in there.

"And when have I agreed to this?" I ask. The Allies are all looking at me.

"But, like, dude, you have to help us win!" Al whines, I scoff.

"Give me one good reason why I should." I demand. Al looks at me.

"You could be a hero with us!" He says, I roll my eyes.

"Stand beside you idiots, not in my life." I curl my lip in disgust, the Allies look at me.

"I can understand you're reasoning ma cherie, but this is une circumstance which we cannot afford to lose, non?" My other parental figure, the frenchie with a cigar points out. Cupcake smiles.

"And besides, you want to help out your family, right poppet?" He asks me, I sigh.

"Fine, whatever, but you assholes owe me big time." The Allies nod, seeming pleased with themselves, even though I could've gladly convinced my brother to cut ties, and win this war on our own, or better yet, just wait until the world fights itself to the brink of destruction, and then step in and take over, hm, maybe I should consider that one. I sit back down and continue my plotting.

Soon enough the stupid meeting is over, I'm set to leave in three days, we've gotten word to the Axis that a new soldier would be joining their personal guard, of course, they didn't know it was us who sent the message, that would defeat the purpose would it not?

I asked you a question, I expect you to respond. No? Well, no matter, I don't need prying eyes viewing my story, but if you really want to, I suppose you might be able to watch...

Just, Don't. Get. In. My. Way.

Ever.

Or you _will_ regret it.

Anyway, as I drift off to sleep that night, I think,

 _From one group of asses to the next, aren't I lucky._

Three days later I'm sitting in the helicopter, that will drop me off three miles from the Italian border, in France, or whatever.

As we land I look to the sky and sigh, if this is the last time I ever see my brother, I still won't tell him I love him, not because I don't, I don't, by the way, but because I am incapable of feeling emotions, occasionally things like anger, and an insane sort of joy can be summoned, but that takes work, work that I could spend planning the world's destruction. Maybe somewhere deep deep down in the abyss of my heart I feel some sort of attachment to him but then again, probably not. I wasn't always this way, but you'll find out about that later, maybe.

I get off the helicopter and my brother tells me he loves me, I nod.

"Right, me too." I reply, Al looks at me.

"Stay safe." He instructs, I scoff.

"Don't doubt me bro, I'm smarter than you, but then again, that's not saying much." Al looks at me with sadness.

"What happened to you dude, you used to be so much fun."

"You want to know what happened?" I ask. "I grew up."

With that I walk away, behind me, I hear Al's footsteps scuff the step as he gets into the helicopter, and then the propellers as they rise off the earth, and into they sky. I smile slightly, finally, I'm alone. Then my face turns emotionless once more, and I'm off to my destination, the Axis Headquarters.

I take a slight detour through Switzerland, only to avoid suspicion. I walk up to the border, and hide, soon I find a lone Italian soldier who is patrolling, I knock him out and take his uniform, putting on my fake name, and heading towards the guards who were checking the new arrivals.

"Carina Romano eh?" The guard asks, I nod.

"Yes, bastardo, now let~a me~a through, the~a bosses are~a expecting me within the hour~a!" I growl, my fake Italian accent working wonders to convince them of my identity. The guards chuckle.

"Ja, jou are definitely Italian." The German guards laugh, they soon let me through the ropes. I walk down to the base of the Axis, my mask remaining flawless.

When I get to the doors, I am let through without question, even given an escort,, hm, I will have to look at my rank when I next get the chance. I walk down the hall, stopping briefly to ask for directions, until I get to the lounge, the Axis is supposedly on break at the moment, so now is the time to introduce myself.

My escort, an apparent, Lieutenant Carrasandos, introduces me.

"General Carina Romano." He announces, and is soon dismissed, I enter the room to find five men relaxing, or poking fun at one another is a better way to put it, as I enter, their eyes turn to me.

Still portraying no emotion, I look at them.

"So, you're the team I've~a heard so much~a about~a." I say, a man with a feathered hat, I guess I'll call him Feather, walks up to me.

"Rare to see a Bella regazza as a general, but I tend to look beyond outward appearances. My name's Luciano, Luciano Vargas." He introduces himself. The emotionless gets up from his place at the small table.

"Kuro." He says monotonously. "Kuro Honda."

I nod.

Soon the rest have introduced themselves, you have Feather's brother, Flavio, or Flashy, Gillen, or Deprussian, Lutz, Gillen's brother, or Jackass, Kuro, or, Emo, and of course, Luciano, or Feather.

After introductions are out of the way, they have to go to a meeting, and I have the day to get settled, tomorrow I start my assignment, guarding the hall outside Kuro and Luciano's bedroom, why they'd give a general this task, I have no idea, but hey, it gives me access to their personal shit, so, not a total loss.

I soon unpack and wait until nightfall, when, because they think I'm human, I'm supposed to be asleep to call my brother.

"Hey." Al's voice sounds over the phone. "You good?"

"Fine." I reply. "Because I'm in."

 **Cliffhanger! What do you guys think so far?**


	2. Promoting A Traitor

**Well, I'm back! Funny thing is, Romano actually is a surname in Italy. So, when I found that out, I just had to do it, irony am I right? But anyway, Let's do this.**

As I walk through the halls, I mentally point out that it is only these halls that I have seen for the last two weeks, so far, the Axis trust me, I suppose that is a good thing, but I still feel no joy. My brother was quite happy to learn the I have been accepted. It is quite funny really, there is one key element, Jackass. He doesn't seem to trust me, but that is no concern.

I've finally made a plan, a very devious one, at least that's what I think. I will probably never tell my brother, for his overprotective big brother nature would surely get in the way. Ugh, siblings.

I don't know why I'm telling you this, perhaps it is because my mind needs something to rant to, as I rant not.

I walk up and down the hall leading from Feather and Emo's chambers, to the meeting place of the Axis. I notice that the doors are closed, this signals a meeting is going on.

But back to my plan, I will have to get close to a member of the Axis, and I mean especially close, learn how their mind works. I know who I'm going to choose, Emo. He seems the most like me, so it would make sense that I would at least have a skeleton of how his mind works.

As I walk past the doors, I hear snippets of the conversation.

"-Attack base tonight."

"Yes he will regret-"

These go on and on until finally Feather speaks loud enough for me to hear the entire sentence.

"France will regret crossing us when we attack his base in Paris tonight."

I smile, thank you Luci. For you have just helped me ward off an attack, and as I am guarding the hall outside, I will not be under suspicion, and someone else will take the fall. Perfect.

The meeting draws to a close and the team files out, respectfully I stand at attention. Flash looks over to me.

"Oh, you don't have to be like that with us Bella!" He smiles, I mentally groan, but my mask stays put. Deprussian keeps walking but Feather and Emo stop.

"Ugh don't ruin the woman with your 'charms' Fratello." He says, Emo nods.

"Yes, we don't want you frirting with all the girrs, at reast this one has a sense of duty." He points out, Flash rolls his eyes.

"Fine." He caves. "You guys are no fun."

Feather and Flash walk down the hall, but Emo stays back.

"Risten, if he is ever giving you too much troubre come to me or Ruciano and we'rr set him straight." He advises, I shrug.

"I think I can handle some stupid Italian." I scoff, Emo looks at me.

"He isn't as stupid as he rooks, Syonara, Carina-san." Emo warns as he walks away, bidding me farewell for the time being. Soon enough I'm off duty, and can rest up, which is code for, call Al.

"So, how's it going so far? Need the hero to come and save you yet?" He asks over the old style phone, I roll my eyes.

"No thanks, perfectly fine without you stronzos." I swear in Italian to throw my brother off, I know he speaks the language, but he hates all use of it.

"Wow, smooth sis, real smooth, insult me in a language I despise, aren't you smart, so have any news?" He asks.

"Yes." I nod, before mentally smacking myself because he can't see me. "They're going to attack the base in Paris tonight."

"What time?" Al asks. I shrug.

"Don't know." Allen sighs over the phone.

"Whatever, thanks for the info dude." And with that he's gone, leaving nothing, no homesickness, no longing for my family, just nothing.

The next few days are uneventful and dull, seeming to drag on, before I find something out, they suspect that there is a traitor among us.

 _About time, dear lord, they're just realizing this now!?_ I shake my head at their stupidity, before walking to where all the guards who were around at the time of their meeting were supposed to meet.

Feather is there to address us.

"So, you~a all~a were~a there when we~a had~a the~a meeting to discuss the attack~a on France?" He asks, everyone nods. With a wave of his hand, the members of the Axis start taking people off to be questioned, when Emo approaches me, he looks to Feather.

"Rearry, you carred her here?" He asks. "She wasn't even in the room!"

Feather seems to consider this.

"Point~a made." He shrugs. "Carina, you're~a free to~a go~a."

I nod and walk off. I wait outside as more and more people are leaving the room relieved, finally we hear a slashing sound from within the room, and know the 'traitor' has been dealt with. The Axis walk out, and you can see red on Feather's clothes. I watch as he walks up to me.

"General Romano." He addresses me by my fake name. "You can now be inside the room during our meetings, as we need a replacement for the traitor."

I nod, and Feather walks away, satisfied. The other members of the Axis walk past me, until Flash goes.

"Good job Bella." He looks like he's about to say more but a glare from Emo silences him. Flash walks away and Emo congratulates me with a nod, still feeling nothing from the promotion, I simply walk to my quarters and call my idiotic brother, to my, slight, surprise it is Matt answering the phone.

"Hey sis." He greets. I smile slightly, this is a good change from the other ass who is somehow my twin.

"Hey." I reply.

"Any news?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yes, I've been promoted, now I can actually sit in on their meetings and not just have to catch bits and pieces." I inform him, I imagine Matt smiling on the other end as he says.

"Good job sis." Then he hangs up, and I go back to getting my secret plan together.


	3. Love?

**Wow, I'm doing good so far, what do you guys think? R and R!**

I can't say that I don't like Matt, personally, I think he's the better brother, but again, I cannot feel emotion, so I wouldn't really know. There was a time when I could feel, but then she died, and I grew up.

"Carina!" Ah, Feather is calling again, now I think it's safe to say I'm trusted, and I think Emo may have been paying me a little extra attention lately, but that could be my imagination.

Then again I'm not one to fantasize.

I quickly answer his call.

"Yeah?" I say with a slight smile, not a real one, but it seems to fool them just fine.

"Nothing business related today, I just called to say Kuro wanted to talk to you." Feather smirks slyly and walks off, leaving me in front of Kuro's bedroom door. I blink, Emo is not usually the type to send others to do his dirty work, so it may seem it wasn't my imagination after all.

I enter the quarters and look around the room, it is quite magnificent, but then again I do like things from other cultures, and the Japanese setting is quite a refreshing break from all the Italian shit lying around. I turn to the Japanese man on the bed. He pats the place beside him.

"Yes?" I say as I take a seat, Kuro looks flustered, and on his normally emotionless face it looks _wrong._

"Carina." He greets me, ignoring my question. I tilt my head.

"Is there something... wrong, sir?" I attempt to be professional, don't want to be too suspicious now, do we?

"Well, you know how I've been, acting... um, strange ratery?" He asks, I simply nod. "Well, you see, for some reason I've been getting these, uh, feerings, and they don't seem to be reaving."

Ugh, I can just hear the First Player Frenchie, 'It's amore! How lovely.' I resist the urge to gag at the thought.

"You... have?" Oh great, now I'm starting to seem awkward! Kuro nods.

"Yes, these, feerings are unfamiriar, and onry seem to appear around you..."

I resist the feeling of triumph, finally my own plan was coming into place.

"Really?" I look him in the eyes, seemingly curious, he flinches.

"Yes, so, um, I was, ah, wondering if perhaps, you'd rike to... rike to go out sometime?" He looks at me awkwardly, and I inwardly notice how cute he looks... wait cute! Ugh, I've been hanging around Flash to much, I shake off the feeling and force a smile.

"I'd love to!" I respond, and in reality, I would, this is the final step, if I'm in a relationship with one of the Axis, then he will tell me everything, and of course I get protection. Kuro smiles softly, and for some reason this makes me inwardly flustered, god, what is this feeling!?

"Great, um, meet me by the river tomorrow." Kuro instructs. I nod and get up.

"See you then!" I call as I exit the room, and walk back into the realm of Italian shit and emotionless lifestyles. I walk down the hall to my own room and sit on my bed, wondering what had caused the feelings earlier, surely I couldn't be learning to lo- I mean like the Japanese man, could I? No, impossible! I can't feel, ever. Not after... no, best not to dwell.

I bury my face in my pillow and sigh, I finally got Em- no, Kuro, to like me. I should be feeling triumphant, but instead I just feel so confused!

The next day I get up, get dressed, but this time in something a bit, nicer, if I'm going to be using him he has to get something out of it as well, he's not going to get me in bed or anything but he should still have a good time, as I believe in a two way profit, even if he has yet to realize it.

I look through my clothing and pull out a black dress. The left side of the skirt drops down to my ankle, the right only to my knees, I curl my hair to the left, and put on a small amount of lipstick and eyeshadow. This may be a fake date, but I will still look my best!

I walk down to the river to find Kuro, seems he decided to clean up his usual attire a bit, though not like mine. When I sit down next to him he looks at me and seems to gasp, though it quickly gets covered up.

"You are... rooking rovery tonight." He comments, I smile, my fake smile.

"Thank you, you're looking fine as well." I respond with another compliment. Kuro simply nods.

Wait a minute... give us some privacy, we don't need people like you snooping around, ugh... I'll see you later.

.

.

.

.

Later on...

I come home from the night with Kuro genuinely tired... get your mind out of the gutter, it's not because of that! It was a first date! Even I have standards, yeesh.

I lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how the others are doing back home, then wondering why I'm thinking about them. They are perfectly able to look after themselves. Thank god there was no meeting today, they can't have one without my new boyfriend... boyfriend, the word is foreign to my mind. He is my first, and hopefully my last as I never want to do this kind of thing with a male... or female, again. However one must do as they will if they ever hope to achieve greater glory.

I smile with my thoughts, slowly my mind wanders back to it's usual plotting state, as I drift further away from humanity with each twisted thought, I can't help but wonder what would happen if they were betrayed.

 **Jeez I'm doing great don't you think?**

 **Kayla is an honestly fun character to write with, she's cold and calculating, similar to Kuro in many ways actually. This girl had many different scrapped personalities by the way.**

 **She's probably a grey sue by now, but hey, no rainbows, am I right?**

 **In her original design she was a player. Second she was perfect execpt for slight temper, third she was even worse a grey-sue than she is now, fourth she was depressed on the outside and fun on the inside, and now she's simply this.**

 **So yeah, her character design took a hell of a lot of work to put together, but I'm happy with how she turned out, aren't you?**

 **And you've got to love those off handed fourth wall breakers to the audience, non?**


	4. Dreams

**Back again!**

It's been about, three weeks, or possibly, a month, since we started 'dating'? I don't keep track. All I know is my plan is succeeding... and that something strange seems to occur every time I'm around Kuro. Am I sick? Yes, that must be why I'm so Nauseated.

I'm currently walking back to my own quarters after a night with Kuro, and yes, the Japanese id-man is here to. When we finally arrive back to my room I smile and tell him goodnight, and he nods and walks away.

Damn can't that man show more emotion.

Then again, look whose talking.

I lie on my bed, I know it has definitely been a week since I told Matt of my plan, since he knows me so well he agreed that it was in fact fool proof, after all, I am incapable of feeling emotions. It is impossible for me to fall in love, right?

I stare at the ceiling before turning to my sketch book, it is a habit I've taken up... Kuro was right, drawing _is_ an excellent way to get tide of stress.

I draw pictures of Italy, America, and Japan. I don't know where some of these places are, but they just come to me, like one, a serene looking log cabin, with a small lake in the back. Soon enough I'm starting to actually become tired, I crawl into my bed and fall asleep.

 _"Mama!" I call, or at least, child me does. "Mama! Look what I made for you!"_

 _The past me walks to what I remember being my mother's room, Oliver from the past is standing there._

 _"Oh... poppet... your mother, she, she's..." He's clearly struggling to find the words, but I zone out, I remember now, I loved my mother, she was everything to me, but she was always so... so... so **sick.**_

 _I come back when I hear past me yelling._

 _"No! No! I want to say with Mama!" I look at myself with slight sympathy,_ she'll learn. _I think._

 _I watch as Oliver lectures Francois for being so cruel to a child, I watch as they escort small me to my brothers, I watch as they take tiny me away._

 _Then I find I can move. I walk through the door to my mother's bedroom, she looks so peaceful, like she's sleeping._

 _Her eyes are closed, and the tan skin that we loved had turned, oh so pale, her Feather drooped to the side, and in her hands she was holding a small flower._

 _That was my mother._

 _Native America._

 _Suddenly I'm thrust into another memory, a memory from the revolutionary war._

 _Oliver is standing with his gun pointed at my brother's head, Al is crying about being the hero, I see the me from that time try to reason and get hit by Oliver._

 ** _Why do the people I love hurt me?_**

 _I'm pulled into another memory, of Matt and I, we're playing catch, and he points out that I'm not as bad as Allen._

 _And another, Allen and I watching clouds, and arguing over what weapon they look like._

 _Once more, Oliver and I are cooking, it's small me this time though, we look to be having fun._

 _Again, Francois and I setting the table._

 _Hundreds more go by, some good, some sad, some make me angry, some make me cry. Many memories from each moment in my past, and it all started with the log cabin._

I wake up to the phone ringing, as I move my hand to my eyes I feel wetness.

 _Shit, I must've cried in my sleep!_ I wipe my face quickly and pick up the phone.

"Anything to report sis?" Oh thank god, it's Matt.

"N-no... AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I-" I shake my head and whisper. "... _and how many times do I have to say I call you!?"_

Matt seems to consider this for a moment.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Is his reply. I roll my eyes before remembering that he can't see me. "Anyway." His voice sounds again. "How's your 'plan' coming?"

I freeze and my eyes widen.

"Uh..." I stammer quietly, which is something I _never_ do. Matt instantly goes on high alert.

"Sis?" He asks. "Sis are you okay? You never stutter, stammer or mess up like that."

I bite my lip.

 _What do I say?_ I wonder. _Do I tell him the truth? Or do I just... lie?_

Normally I would have zero trouble lying about this, but emotions, stupid emotions are clouding my thoughts! I can't let then control me, not again.

Not ever.

"I - I'm..." _I can't lie, he's my brother._ "Bro... I can't go through with this."

"Why not?" Matt's voice asks, and I can see his concerned face, even here, so many miles from home.

"I..."

"You, what?"

"I can't do this... because I may be in love."

 **And there's chapter four! I honestly must really like this story, because I'm just getting chapters out as quickly as I've ever done.**

 **Damn, this never happens.**

 **But I suppose it's a good thing?**

 **If you all like the story that is.**


	5. Confession and 'Death'

**Back again.**

I had finally told him.

My brother.

That I was in love.

And his reaction is priceless.

"W... Wh... Wha... _WHAT!?"_

I immediately shut him up.

"Little louder, I don't think everybody heard you!" I say sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Sorry, I just... you... in love... it just doesn't make sense!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes, and again mentally smack myself because he still can't see me.

"I have emotions to, you know?" I point out, before noting my mistake.

"But that's just it... you _don't_ have emotions, you... you simply _can't!"_ I can hear his heavy breathing, concerned I say.

"Don't have a panic attack!" Matt speaks again.

"But... but all my life you've been the emotionless big sister, you can't show weakness, because you didn't have any, and now... now you're in _love._ And with the _enemy!"_

I breathe.

"Mattie, please don't do this to yourself. I'm still your big sister!" I attempt to consol him... which is something I never would have done in the past.

"I just... need some time... and don't worry, I won't tell America." The line goes dead after that, leaving me to stare at the phone in my hands, I start to cry. Quietly, I cry. The tears fall onto the bedsheets, and right now, I would give anything for my brother to be here to help me.

 _I can't let emotion take me over again._ I decide. _I have to... I have to leave. Fake my own death._

So it was decided. I would pretend to die, and go back home. Now... how to do it.

For the next few weeks things go by as they always do, normal, until one day. They decide to go on a raid to America.

My opportunity has arisen, now I just need to get an excuse to go on that mission.

I've already let my brothers know that I'll be coming home soon, Al was disappointed that the plan failed but happy he was going to see me, and Matt seemed to have a cold understanding about the situation.

I needed to be the big sister he needed.

I soon divide a plan to get sent on the raid. It was simple.

If enough soldiers were unable to go then they would start taking people from the Personal Axis Guard. And because I'm a part of that very guard, I need to make sure that they don't have enough soldiers.

There's just one problem.

Kuro.

The Japanese reason I'm leaving. Knowing him he'll do everything in his power to have me stay.

And we can't have that now can we?

I take a deep breath, I know the countries have influence, and even now, both Kuro and Luciano would vouch for me to stay.

Lutz however... he hates me. Distrust me. And I can use that to my advantage.

Hitler is his boss, and if _Hitler_ says I have to go.

Then I have to go.

Poor me.

Not.

I wander around for the next few days, slowly dwindling the forces, until finally it was announced that the guard would be going.

The _entire_ guard.

Including me. Now most of the Axis wanted me to stay, but I was still a respectable woman, so I told them that I had to answer the duty.

I set up my death with Al a few days before we were set to leave.

He would take me out on the field, in view of everybody.

And thus, the end of Carina Romano.

All that would be left was me.

Kayla.

Kayla Jones.

We left, after bidding our loved ones farewell, and yes, that includes Kuro.

Two weeks later I am sitting in my desk at home in America watching the news. The Italian news.

It's reporting the MIA soldiers.

I am one of them.

I know I said I would die, but things didn't work like that, there was this whole... you know what?

I'll just show you.

 _Here we are._

 _The battlefield._

 _And there I am, right in front of Al._

 _He goes down to strike the fake final blow..._

 _And someone jumps in front of him._

 _Now I don't know the name of the brave/dumb soldier who died for me, and I probably never will._

 _But after that, Al had looked at me._

 _"Come on quickly!" He had instructed, causing me to look at him blank faced. "Just come on!" He had tried to grab my arm, but instead he had only succeeded in getting me a bruise._

 _"What? Why?" I ask. He had looked at me incredulously._

 _"Do you want to die?" He had asked, I nodded. "Good, then come with me!"_

 _I had shrugged and followed my brother dutifully._

 _And that was the end of Carina Romano._

So things didn't quite work out, and I am still hidden from the world.

Maybe someday I'll come back.

Maybe.

Or maybe I will remain hidden forever.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

 **Well, this was not the last chapter. Maybe.**


	6. Epilogue

**Finally, the epilogue!**

I bit my lip in nervousness.

The world meeting, I had never been to one before! I sighed and paced in my bedroom, before turning to the closet and dawning my businessy dress.

"Sis, come on! We'll be late!" Allen calls, I cringe, not on my first day! Crap...

I wonder if _he'll_ be there.

"Sis!" This time it's Matt, and Matt usually means business, so I hurry along to where my siblings are waiting, and we drive to the World Conference.

According to America, I had already been said to be arriving today.

Ugh.

Basically, the countries know I'm coming.

Yeah. Strange grammar there.

I walk into the meeting behind my brother and look around.

The are three seats available.

One, next to Ponytail, or Zao.

Two, next to... is that, yep, Switzerland, oh hell no.

And three, next to _him._

He won't recognize me... right?

Kuro's POV

I watch as she sits next to me.

How interesting, she seems so, nervous, I wonder why.

Stirr, there is something vaguery famiriar about the girr.

Probabry nothing.

I turn to the meeting as she gets introduced.

So, America has a sister, eh?

Tch. Stupid Americans and their dumbness.

Shit, that means I'm sitting next to...

Werr this is just great.

Allen's POV

I watch as my sister sits next to Kuro, why does she look so nervous.

Kuro seems vaguely disappointed that she's my sister though, Jackass better not try anything.

Kayla's POV

I look around the meeting room.

Did Kuro seem disappointed about who I was?

No, probably my imagination.

Though last time I said that is wasn't.

Kuro's POV

I definitery know her from somewhere.

But... where?

When did I see her?

I don't know. Maybe I just shouldn't concern my serf with it.

Yes, better to reave it be, wouldn't want our precious pride damaged over nothing wourd we?

Shit, I'm tarking to myself again.

Matt's POV

Allen still doesn't know she loved him.

But I remember.

And I can tell the feelings remain...

For both of them.

Unknown POV

I watch with disgust as the different nations discuss shit no one cares about.

They're disgusting, shouldn't exist.

I don't expect you to understand.

You'd probably kill to meet them.

I'd gladly trade places with you right now.

That's right.

I see you, authors and guests here on the site.

What's your name?

Keara? John? Ashlynn? Maybe it's Kim, Kevin, or David.

Are you one of the author's friends?

If you are, good for you, if not.

I could care less.

You probably don't know who I am.

Well. I'll tell you.

Eventually.

Kayla's POV

The World Conference ends and I get up, but am surprised to see Kuro doing the same.

"Kon'nichiwa." He greets. "I am Kuro Honda, personification of Japan, the country where the sun rises."

"Oh, um, hi!" I greet awkwardly.

"Sis!" Oh crap, just when we were getting reacquainted. Oh well.

"That's my brother, I'd better go. See you around?" I ask as I walk toward my siblings.

I never did hear his response of.

"Hai, Carina-san."

 **And there you have it.**

 **We are officially done!**

 **And I have a challenge for y'all.**

 **See if you can write a fic for what happens later!**

 **Write challenge accepted in the reviews, them PM me a link when you're done.**

 **Syonara, for now.**


End file.
